This invention relates to processes and apparatus for garbage recycling, more particularly, to a process and apparatus for processing used disposable diapers and other sanitary non-woven cellulose articles, to recover therefrom raw materials, such as cellulose and plastics in compacted form, which raw materials can be converted into useful products. The invention is particularly aimed at recycling of used disposable diapers and separating the cellulose contents into a dry and compact product, and the plastic component into a reusable raw material.
For the sake of simplicity, reference will sometimes be made hereinafter to a diapers, but it should be understood that this term may equally refer to any other sanitary non-woven cellulose articles.